Untitled Story
by Dragon Slayer1
Summary: Cloud's journy on life and love. I suck at summary so read the story you'll enjoy


Chapter One

AN: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters or the Kingdom Hearts they belong to Square Soft and other people, but not me. I do however own all the Original Characters that will be in this story and they have been copyrighted so I can sue big bucks if you take them.

Living in the slums of Midgar isn't easy always struggling from day to day in the sunless world. At lest that was Cloud Strife's thoughts. He longs to live outside the steel walls that are the slums. Living on the plates of Midgar or even outside seems much more thrilling and worth while than here. Where the only true way to live down here was to live in a large group. While yes he love his so call "family" which consists of: the sweet and innocent flower girl Aeris, the dangerous and tough Tifa, the bouncy and bubbly Yuffie, and who can forget the eldest and wisecracking mechanical genius Cid who sort of held them all together. He longs to live a bit more independent and free. But then again he really couldn't picture life with out them he guess and never tried and lived content till the age of fourteen.

That's when things changed, that year a small group of people went angst the Shinra Company the group who runs everything in Midgar. That's were he saw the wolf in cheeps clothes. A man with heavenly long sliver hair that glitter angst the lights of the slums. Dressed in a long trench coat, lather pants, knee high boots, and carried an extremely long sword. He never caught the man's eyes that day and maybe if Cloud did he would of stayed. The man single handedly defeated the small rebellion with ease. Everyone in the area started cheering the name Sephiroth so he guessed that was the man's name.

When everything was cleared up Cloud found out that Sephiroth belonged to a group called SOLDIER that consists of people from all over Midgar. With new determination he decided he's going to join SOLDIER. That choice however was highly rejected by his "family".

"CLOUD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Cid said ever so clearing his opinion on this, "The fucking SOLDIER is controlled by the fucking Shinra Company and all their fucking messed up bitches!"

"I made up my mind I want to be just like Sephiroth," Cloud said looking at no one so he wouldn't be bullied into staying.

The other three had their little things to say, but it was mostly Cid who did most of the complaining. That night when Cloud couldn't sleep he went and sat on top of an old slide in the broken down playground and looked at the walls of the slums. Cloud sighed and wish he could be looking at the stars instead. He was to absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see or heard Tifa sneaking up from behind.

"Hey," She said leaning down next to Cloud who jumped a few feet.

"Tifa, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked looking up at her.

"Nothing much I just wanted to be with you."

"Alright."

They sat together talking small talk when Tifa asked what was so special about Sephiroth that made Cloud want to be just like him.

"I"m not sure exactly Tifa."

"What? You're leaving us for something you're not even sure of?"

"Yea I guess so."

"You're hopeless."

"I guess."

"Hey Cloud?" Tifa asked looking at Cloud, "Promise me something."

Cloud looks over at Tifa confused, "Promise you what?"

"I"ll let you leave us as long as you promise that if I'm ever in a pinch that you'll come back and protect me."

Cloud nods, "Alright I promise I'll protect you whenever you're in a pinch."

Tifa smiles and leans against Cloud and they just sat there together for a while. Tifa soon enough falls asleep against Cloud who gently picks her up and starts to walk back home. During the walk he kept thinking about if he really could go through training and being away from his "family". He started to have doubts and starts walking slower. Tifa who had started waking up from when Cloud picked her up notice this and in her half sleep mind curls up closer to Cloud and smiles softly.

"I believe you can do anything Cloud."

Cloud looks down, smiles lightly, nods, and continues to walk home with more confidence in his stride. He can do it no... he will do it. When he arrives home he puts Tifa to bed, goes to his room, and lays on his bed staring at the ceiling unable to go to sleep.

When morning of that fateful day arrived he started packing Yuffie and Aeris both tried hard to get Cloud to stay, but to no use Cloud wasn't staying. Cid was giving Cloud the cold shoulder refusing to even acknowledge him. Tifa made a huge breakfast... well huge for the slums that was just for Cloud. They all came to the train station as Cloud waited for his train.

"We're going to miss you Cloudy," Yuffie said trying not to cry, "Don't forget us."

"I won't."

"Write to us everyday Cloud," Aeris said, "And don't forget to visit when ever you can."

"I will."

"Don't screw up you numbskull," Cid said, "I"m not going to let any fucking losers stay."

"I won't Cid."

"Be careful Cloud," Tifa said, "And don't worry about Cid we'll make sure he lets you back when ever you want to."

"Alright."

A few more goodbyes were said when the train arrived. All the girls gave Cloud a hug. Cid and Cloud just nodded to each other before Cloud took his bags and boarded the train. Cloud watch as they all wave as the train left. Tifa runs along side of the train suddenly.

"Cloud! Don't forget your promise!" Tifa shouted.

Cloud nods as the train speed off. Only ten minutes into the train ride Cloud started to get a little motion sick. Cloud opens a window and hangs his head out a little. He heard someone laugh a little. He looks over to see who this someone was laughing at.

"What's wrong motion sickness got to you?" The said guy said.

The guy had black spiky hair and bright violet eyes. Wearing a sleeveless turtle neck leather suspenders baggy pants and a smile on his face as he sits down next to Cloud.

"What do you want?" Cloud groans leaning forward staring at his feet.

"Nothing just making conversation."

"Who are you?"

"Zack."

"Cloud."

"Nice to meet ya Cloud. Hey where are you heading?"

"I'm going to the training grounds to rain to be in SOLDIER."

"You don't say."

"Yeah."

"That's were I'm going only I am in SOLDIER. SOLDIER first class actually."

Cloud eyes open really wide and he looks at Zack in awe.

"You're in SOLDIER?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know a man name Sephiroth?"

"Sure do I mean who doesn't... if you sk me though he's about as interesting as a rock." Zack laughed hard, "But definitely much more dangerous."

Cloud listen close to Zack as he went on and on about things like training, work, and Sephiroth. It sure did help Cloud forget about his motion sickness. To Cloud the trip ended to soon as they arrived at SOLDIER base.

Zack got up and hold his hand out, "Come on Cloud lets get going."

"Huh?" Cloud was confused he thought that this man wouldn't want to be around him once they arrived.

"Come on Cloud let's get going you don't want to start training with a bad impression on your shoulders."

"Okay."

Zack grabbed some of his and Cloud's bags and starts leaving. Cloud still confused grabs the rest of his bags and follows Zack. Zack leads them to a bus and continues to talk to Cloud about things.

"Don't worry Cloud I'll look out for you. We're friends right?" Zack said softly looking at Cloud.

Cloud looks at Zack extremely confused. They just met hours ago and already he wants to be friends with him. Before he was able to say anything the bus stopped. Zack smiles and once again takes his and some of Cloud's bags and walked towards the base. Cloud was in awe when he saw the city it was huge and not only that he saw stars thousands of them. They were much better than all the books describes them as. Zack notice that Cloud wasn't following him anymore and looks back. Zack walks back over laughing a little.

"What's caught your interest so much?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" Cloud said looking at Zack confused.

"You're just staring into space."

"Oh this is just the first time I ever saw the sky."

"Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Well Spikey as much as I would love to stare at the sky too, but we got to get you set up."

"Spikey?"

Zack just laugh as he lead Cloud into base. There he helped Cloud get all set up. Surprising Cloud by getting him to share a room with Zack instead of the training bunk. Zack was just full of surprises. Zack said that he'll get Cloud into SOLDIER no problem however Cloud will have to do all the work to get into 1st Class.

"Hey if you and I ever get time I'll see about introducing you to Sephiroth."

"Really?"

"Sure although go guarantees. Sephiroth is hard to find even for me."

Cloud nods and followed Zack into the elevators and went up. Cloud looked out and got to see a great view of the upper cities of Midgar. Zack smiles as Cloud leaned closer to get a better view.

"Wow."

A chime notified them that it was time to get off which was a disappointment for Cloud. They walked down the long halls till Zack stopped.

"This is my room sorry about the mess heh heh."

"Huh?"

Zack opened the door and Cloud eyes widen. The room was a pigsties. Clothes all over the floor on the furniture. Garbage was all over as well. Zack moved stuff off the couch and pats on the cushions,

"Till we get you a bed we'll take turns sleeping on the couch k?"

Cloud continued to just stare in shock. He may of lived in the slums, but hell their house was never this dirty. Aeris wouldn't allow it for once and now neither will he.

"Where's the garbage bag?" Cloud asked.

"Huh?"

Where's the garbage bags?"

"You're not thinking about cleaning this right now are you!"

"That was my intentions."

"There is no way. I mean even Sephiroth would give up, look I'll do some later, but... HEY!"

Cloud found them and began picking up junk and throwing them away. After ten minutes of cleaning and hounding Zack he too joined in grumbling about wanting to take a small nap. Two hours and it was about half way done and Cloud would of continued, but Zack had other plans.

"Hey we've been cleaning for a long time we're taking a brake and that's that."

Zack grabbed Cloud's arm causing Cloud to drop the bag of garbage on the ground. Zack then proceeded to drag Cloud out of the room. Cloud complained a little, but eventually gives up and lets Zack take him somewhere.

Zack gets them back on the elevator and slips a card in. Cloud blinks as they started to go up again. Zack got really confused when the elevator stopped. When re realized what floor they stopped on he blocks Cloud who got really confused.

"Stay Quiet," Zack whispered.

Cloud nods slightly as the elevator door opens. There was a creepy man that walked in with a strange grin on his face. Cloud didn't see anymore as Zack got closer to keep him hidden.

"Ahh Zack how are you feeling?" the man asked voice a little old.

"Fine Dr. Hojo," Zack said blankly.

"Good, good... you seem nervous Zack what ever for?" Hojo said with a small smirk.

"Nothing Dr. Hojo you know me I got nerves of steel: Zack said.

"Hmmmm alright."

The elevator stopped and Hojo looks at Zack one more time and smirks when he see's Clouds reflection.

"New friend?"

Hojo laughs as the elevator closes. Zack eyes widen with a slight terror look. Cloud is highly confused as to what's going on. Zack slumps, sighs moving so Cloud can move around again , and look at the city. Cloud looks at Zack stare at the city confused, but then he saw the angry look on Zack's face so he decided to say nothing. Knowing that if he is anything like Cid which he hopes not. That if he was then talking to him while he was angry then he would be in great danger. The elevator stopped again and Zack seemed to come to and smiles at Cloud taking his hand and leads him into what seems to be a small hang out.

"What is this place?" Cloud asked.

"Well sense you're new and I just got back from vacation we really are not suppose to leave the building so this small café/bar will do." Zack said, "Hey he's here."

"Who?"

"Someone just as interesting as Sephiroth."

Zack took Cloud's hand and lead Cloud all the way in the back where a man in black sat drinking something. Zack let go of Cloud's hand and tried to sneak up behind and right before he could get close enough he had a gun pointed against his noise freaking Cloud a little.

"Sharp as ever Vincent," Zack said laughing softly as the gun was removed from his face.

"What brings you here?" Vincent asked, "You never come here unless he forbids it."

Zack laughs and he and Vincent has some small talk. Cloud watches silently as they seem to be talking about old times. Cloud started to feel a little out of place here and started to debate on staying or leaving. Cloud decided to leave, but he didn't get two feet before he bumped into someone. Zack turned around and started to get a bit frighten.

"Sorry," Cloud said and looked up.

Cloud too started to get frighten as he stared at the most frightening aqua green eyes he's ever seen. He had just bumped into his idol and now his superior... Sephiroth.

AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this story I hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it reviews are what will keep this story moving. I will write, but I won't post unless I get reviews so all you lazy people who just read and don't review better start cause I won't post another till I get more than five reviews not five more than five. Any questions will be answered at the end of the next chapter. I know I suck at spelling and such anyone offers to beta that would be great.


End file.
